


Crash

by Miya_Atsumu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accident, Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27863342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miya_Atsumu/pseuds/Miya_Atsumu
Summary: I love you too. / OsaSuna
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	Crash

**Author's Note:**

> Heya!  
> I‘m practicing my English, because it‘s not so good. Therefore, I chose a little story of mine to learn it step by step.  
> It‘s a story with a bad ending, sorry for that! I hope you'll be enjoying it (even a little?)

This morning Osamu got up quite early leaving his home as such. By every step he took the excitement in him grew even more and more. But why? The reason was very simple: Because his boyfriend's plane would be landing soon. Finally he would be hugging him again, holding him tight and showering him with sweet kisses..  
For two weeks he had to be without him. He even put the ‘closed’ sign up at the door of his restaurant so he would be able to spend his time with his sweetheart to celebrate this day.

He was just returning home from grocery shopping, arms packed with groceries, when his cell phone rang. Moving quite awkwardly, he put the paper bag down on his kitchen table and looked at the display. His heart jumped a little and was beating faster as he saw Rintarou’s name on the screen - he answered it immediately.  
"Hey."  
"Hey." Suna sounded a little out of breath. Had he already landed and was running? Surprised, he switched on the television, as Rin’s plane was supposed to be landing in an hour.  
There were audible shouting in the background. Osamu raised an eyebrow.  
“Are ya okay?”  
“Mh, yes. We just got into a storm. ”  
Osamu laughed softly and sat down on the chair.  
"And ya have nothin’ better to do than callin’ me while others are panickin’?"  
"That's the only thing I could think of."  
"Rin ...?"  
There was a brief silence. But he still heard him breathing frantically.  
"Do you remember the day we got together?" Rintarou asked unexpectedly. Suddenly Osamus smile dropped a bit - he was getting very anxious.  
"Why ... d’ya want to know ..."  
"Just answer!" Suna's voice sounded a bit sharper. Osamu's hand was trembling, and he intuitively switched to a news channel.  
"Ya ... ya were eatin’ my last onigiri on that day and said if I wanted to have it back, I should go out with ya."  
"I’m wondering if you did that only because of the onigiri" Suna said, laughing, his laughter sounding slightly hysterical.  
"Rin ... ya ...?"  
"Could you tell me?"  
Osamu stared at the screen. Written in bold letters was the shocking news, in which an airplane was losing altitude and was about to fall into the sea. His eyes filled with tears. His lower lip trembled. But instead of answering, he sobbed and clapped his hand over his mouth.  
"You shouldn't cry ... I want to smile one more time", Suna whispered and Osamu clawed his fingers into his cheek, took a deep breath.  
“I love ya, Rin. I‘ve always loved ya. And now ... now ... "  
" I love y- "  
There was a loud crash and immediately afterwards, the connection broke off.

"RIN!"


End file.
